


Caught Out

by Zelgadis55



Series: Flash Fan Fiction Friday Drabbles [3]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 08:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4012063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelgadis55/pseuds/Zelgadis55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“They were forecasting a fierce storm for tonight, with wind gusts up to seventy miles per hour or more.” The four brothers find themselves caught away from home during a storm. Word Count 500. Thoughts, comments and concrit always welcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught Out

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Flash Fan Fiction Friday 22 May '15](http://www.deviantart.com/journal/Flash-Fan-Fiction-Friday-5-22-15-534769372) at [](http://literaryfanfiction.deviantart.com/) This week's theme is  **"Heroes of the Storm"**! We could include either word 'hero' or 'storm' in our 4F (or, of course, both). I chose to include both.
> 
> Cross posted to Deviant Art and FFNet.

 

Written for [Flash Fan Fiction Friday 22 May '15](http://www.deviantart.com/journal/Flash-Fan-Fiction-Friday-5-22-15-534769372) at [](http://literaryfanfiction.deviantart.com/) This week's theme is **"Heroes of the Storm"**! We could include either word 'hero' or 'storm' in our 4F (or, of course, both). I chose to include both.

 

**Caught Out**

 

Bone weary and covered in bruises and cuts, the four turtles had been on their way home from what was meant to have been an ordinary patrol when they were caught in a sudden, vicious storm. Due to still being so far from the lair, they quickly sought shelter from the driving rains and strong, gusty winds within an old, leaky, rooftop shed.

Mikey and Donnie sat huddled together on the floor, shivering and attempting to share their limited body heat while Raph and Leo stood apart, seemingly aloof and trying to ignore their own chills. Luckily no one's injuries were severe and only one brother had a cut requiring stitches. They had made do for now by bandaging each other up with what was on hand.

There was an exceptionally loud creaking from the old wood surrounding the quartet of ninja and Mikey stared anxiously towards the noise, concern filling his maskless blue eyes. “You don't think it'll blow away, do you?” He addressed all three but looked toward his knowledgeable sibling for the actual answers.

“This structure has been here for a long time, Mikey and doubtless it's survived many storms...”

“I hear a but in your voice, Don,” Mikey accused, immediately pouncing on the uncertainty. “Leo? Raph? You hear a but too, don't you?”

Raph scowled, “The only butt I hear is the one askin' the stupid questions.”

Leo shifted uneasily, “The wind does sound as though it's picking up...”

Donnie nodded tiredly, “They were forecasting a fierce storm for tonight, with wind gusts up to seventy miles per hour or more. Normally we should have been home hours before it was predicted to hit...”

Without warning, a particularly strong squall struck the small, dilapidated building, causing it to rattle violently and tools to tumble noisily from the shelving. Mikey was glad to see he wasn't the only one startled.

“ _That's it_ ,” Leo spoke suddenly. “I'm going home for the Battle Shell. If things get too bad, make for the sewers and wait for me to get back to pick you up.”

“That's insane, Leo,” Donnie insisted in that calm, matter-of-fact tone. “It's too dangerous to travel across the rooftops right now and even if you made it safely down to street level for the safer route, it would still take a couple of hours, perhaps longer, if there is flooding in the sewers.”

“We'll just ride this out here,” Raph said stubbornly. “If it comes down to it, then we'll leave _together_.”

Mikey looked at each of his brothers, starting with Donnie and ending with Leo. He smiled and leant forward, stretching out to grab Leo's hand and pull him down to the ground into his and Donnie's huddle. He noticed Donatello follow his example and reach out to their remaining brother. “You don't need to prove you're a hero, Leo. You're already our hero.”

Raph snorted before finally letting Donnie drag him down too and Leo couldn't help but smile.


End file.
